


Gluttony

by Lilian_Cho



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [Merlin drabbles] [1]
Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, BBC Merlin, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Podfic Available, Season/Series 01, Seven Deadly Sins, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius grew up in a small village where going hungry during lean winters was a fact of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gluttony

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Семь смертных грехов](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149698) by [krasnoe_solnishko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko)



This was by no means Gaius' first experience of a food shortage. Before he came to Camelot, Gaius grew up in a small village where going hungry during lean winters was a fact of life.

Camelot—with her abundant granary, overflowing wine and unending, extravagant feasts—was like paradise.

His first Yule feast, Gaius ate so much sweetmeats and golden honey pastries that he ended the night with throwing up all over a minor noble.

These days, he no longer indulged in the gluttony of youth. Still he sneaked an extra pastry or two at the end of every feast.


End file.
